Question: Let \[f(x) = \left\{
\begin{array}{cl} x^2-4 & \text{ if }x < 7, \\
x-13 & \text{ if } x \geq 7.
\end{array}
\right.\] What is $f(f(f(17)))$?
We approach this problem by working from the inside out, so we first find $f(17)$. Since $17 \geq 7$, $f(17) = 17 - 13 = 4$. Next, $4<7$, so $f(f(17))=f(4)=(4)^2-4=12$. Finally we have that since $12 \geq 7$, $f(f(f(17)))=f(12)=12-13=\boxed{-1}$.